


From Day One

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), i just love them sm, im so soft for Yakunoya, insp by the copious amts of yakunoya fluff i read at 4am, this fic makes me feel so single, wrote this in like day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: Morisuke Yaku didn’t know where to start. Firstly, the Karasuno Libero - he thinks his name was Nishinoya - was shorter than he was. Secondly, Nishinoya seemed to have a crazy amount of admiration for him, despite their skills being fairly even. Lastly, Nishinoya had no right to be that cute.Yuu Nishinoya knows he made a fool of himself yesterday. Fanboying over Nekoma’s Libero like that had to have tipped him off to the little crush he held for him, there’s no way it hadn’t. It’s the only thing he could think about on the way home, especially after Sugawara said that Yaku seemed to be appreciative of what he had said.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	From Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i stayed up all night a few days ago and binge read YakuNoya fluff,,,,
> 
> and since then these two have not left my head.
> 
> SO, here's me trying to get comfy writing Yaku, since i'm worried it comes off to OOC

Morisuke Yaku didn’t know where to start. Firstly, the Karasuno Libero - he thinks his name was Nishinoya - was shorter than he was. Secondly, Nishinoya seemed to have a crazy amount of admiration for him, despite their skills being fairly even. Lastly, Nishinoya had no right to be that cute. 

Yaku’s cheeks flushed at the last thought, and he ran his hands down his face. It had been a day since they played against Karasuno for the first time in years, and he couldn’t get the tiny ball of energy out of his mind. The match replays in his head, again and again, as he lays in his bedroom. Grumbling, he pulls his pillow over his face and presses into it. 

“Damn…” he mumbles, before pushing himself to sit up. He knows full well that Kuroo caught onto his behavior after the match, and that Karasuno’s secondary setter, Sugawara, noticed too. The only thing he could hope for is that they would avoid the topic, and that Sugawara wouldn’t breath a word of it to Nishinoya.

A sudden beeping filled his room, and with a loud sigh he shut off his alarm that was telling him to wake up for school. A whole night spent thinking about someone who lives in Miyagi, someone he may not ever see again. How pathetic. With a sigh, Yaku pushes himself to his feet and makes his bed, figuring that he can just get a coffee on the way to school. He’ll need it if Kuroo chooses to tease him, afterall.

☀

Yuu Nishinoya knows he made a fool of himself yesterday. Fanboying over Nekoma’s Libero like that had to have tipped him off to the little crush he held for him, there’s no way it hadn’t. It’s the only thing he could think about on the way home, especially after Sugawara said that Yaku seemed to be appreciative of what he had said. 

Nishinoya’s cheeks flush at the last bit, the knowledge that maybe the Libero he looked up to had some kind of positive feelings towards him too. For some reason though, he doubts it. It’s probably Sugawara meddling anyways. He replays the match and the conversation afterwards in his head a few times as he makes his way to school, quieter than he normally is. 

“It’s so far though…” He whispers to himself, dragging a hand down his face as he turns the corner. Though, maybe he could ask Hinata how his friendship with Kenma is, considering the ginger and the setter had exchanged Line’s. That could give him an idea of if he should confess his budding feelings to the other Libero, though he doubts he will. Afterall, Tokyo is far.

He yelps when someone shoves him slightly, looking over to see Tanaka with a Gari-Gari for him. Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, he takes the popsicle and bites half off, thanking his best friend. He can think more about this later, he figures, when he has the ability to do something about it afterwards.

☀

It takes awhile for the two teams to meet again, both busy with other matches and tournaments, but when Noya finally steps off the bus in Tokyo he’s made his mind up. Sometime before their last day here, he will confess to Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma’s Libero, the man who can kill a spiker without even touching the ball. 

As soon as Noya enters the gym, his eyes are drawn to the other Libero, and his cheeks flush. “Oh, Hey Yaku-san” Sugawara says, gently pushing past Noya to greet the Libero. The jostling causes him to snap out of it, and he turns back to Tanaka and Taketora, unable to see how Yaku’s eyes linger on him as well.

☀

Yaku was waiting by the door to see Nishinoya again. Well, as close as he could without raising suspicion. Unfortunately for him, it was hard to see the other Libero right off the bat, as he was hidden a little amongst his team members. Yaku looked away, figuring he’d see him later, missing how Noya’s eyes stuck to him until Sugawara called his name and Yaku turned.

When the other libero turns away, Yaku’s eyes linger on him throughout his conversation with Sugawara. “Yaku-san?” Sugawara says, and Yaku shakes his head twice before smiling. “Yeah, sorry. I’m a little distracted.” He explains, and Sugawara nods. Not long later, the matches start for the day, and all throughout he always seems to just miss catching Noya staring at him.

☀

By the end of the day, both teams were drained, but Noya had more than enough energy. During extra practice he chose to stay behind, stretching and practicing receives by tossing the ball against the wall. He didn’t notice Yaku standing by the door as he was finishing up. “Oh! Yaku-san!” Noya exclaims, jumping ever so slightly as his cheeks flush. He hadn’t heard Yaku enter, and most importantly, he was sitting in the middle of the gym at the moment, first aid kit close by as he stretched.

“Can I join you?” Yaku asks, and Noya nods. They stretch in silence until Noya pops open the first aid kit and kneels down next to Yaku’s legs. Quietly, he spreads cream onto the bruises and applies bandaids to the cuts, his touch gentle. His brain is running at a million miles an hour, barely able to process that he’s touching his crush. Building up his courage, he finally speaks up. 

“Yaku?”

“Yes, Nishinoya?”

“This may seem random, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I really like you. Like really really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”

“Yuu, I like you too. I’d love to.”

Yuu cheers, jumping forwards to wrap Morisuke in a tight hug. He closes his eyes tight as Morisuke’s arms wrap around him, melting into the embrace. It’s only a moment later that their lips touch, and his entire body feels like it’s floating. Nishinoya Yuu never would’ve thought that Yaku Morisuke would feel the same about him, never in a million years, but here he is, kissing the man who had his whole heart, in a gym in Tokyo during their training camp. 

It felt right. Like he’s home.

☀

Yaku was tired, like most others at the end of their first day of training camp. But, during dinner he heard a whisper from Sugawara that Nishinoya would be doing extra practice in Gym 4, and he instantly felt rejuvenated, something the thought of the other Libero could only do. When he reaches the gym, he stands by the door and admires the Karasuno Libero, waiting a half hour before he makes his presence known. 

“Can I join you?” He asks, his heart jumping when Nishinoya nods. He can see the red on his cheeks, and knows his are equal or worse. He reaches towards the first aid kit, wanting to fix Noya up, but the other Libero beats him to it. Yaku’s eyes wander Noya’s body, until the other male speaks up. 

“Yaku?”

“Yes, Nishinoya?”

“This may seem random, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I really like you. Like really really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”

“Yuu, I like you too. I’d love to.”

Yuu jumps into a hug, and Morisuke happily embraces him, burying his face in his shoulder. His heart is pounding, he thought he’d have to be the one to confess but instead Yuu did it. Always one step ahead, always a bundle of energy, Morisuke can’t help but admire that about him as he pulls him into a kiss. He can’t believe how this day turned out, it feels surreal in so many ways. Yaku Morisuke never would’ve thought that Nishinoya Yuu would feel the same about him, never in a million years, but here he is, kissing the man who had his whole heart, in a gym in Tokyo during their training camp.

It felt right. Like he’s home.

☀

Finally, they kick open the door to their new apartment downtown Tokyo, not far from Waseda University, where they both play on the team. Yuu brings the last box up from the trunk, pausing in the doorway to admire his boyfriend, Morisuke, bent over and grabbing items out of the box. Yuu walks over, smacking his ass gently as he passes to set the bag he was carrying down. 

“Yuu! C’mon baby, we have to unpack.” Morisuke says, exhaustion clear in his voice as Yuu bounces back over, empty handed, and throws his arms around him. “But we just moved in together! It's a huge milestone, Mori!” Yuu defends, using his boyfriend's shoulders as leverage to jump up high. Morisuke laughs quietly, shaking his head at his antics. 

Highs and lows be damned, they’d stick with each other through it all. Morisuke wouldn’t pass his own Guardian Deity for the world, and Yuu wouldn’t let his stray cat go anywhere. Afterall, they were each other's homes. Now and soon to be forever, if the ring sitting at the bottom of one of the cardboard boxes had any say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm 100% open to constructive criticism.


End file.
